Another girl in hell
by Julma
Summary: Imaginez un Panem encore plus cruel. Un Panem ou vous n'avez pas le choix. Pas même la possibilité de changer les choses. Imaginez un Panem sans volontaire…des jeux sans Katniss. Imaginez Prim, jetée dans l'arène…
1. Chapter 1

Imaginez un Panem encore plus cruel. Un Panem ou vous n'avez pas le choix. Pas même la possibilité de changer les choses. Imaginez un Panem sans volontaire…des jeux sans Katniss. Imaginez Prim, jetée dans l'arène…

Je me réveille d'un bond, et me retiens de hurler. Je reste silencieuse un moment, je sens des larmes chaudes couler le long de mes joues. Je tâte l'autre côté du lit du bout de mes doigts. Ils ne trouvent que le tissu rêche. Ma sœur est déjà debout. Lentement, sans faire de bruit, je me redresse et parcourt la chambre sombre du regard. Je ne trouve pas ma mère dans son lit. Elle est assise à côté de la fenêtre, le front appuyé contre la vitre.

-Maman ? J'ai fait un cauchemar.

Sa tête pivote dans ma direction. Un sourire éclaire son visage, elle m'ouvre ses bras. Je cours m'y blottir en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Elle me berce, me murmure des paroles rassurantes à l'oreille.

J'entends quelqu'un marcher dans la cuisine. Et Buttercup cracher. Je ris doucement. Depuis que ma sœur a voulu le noyer dans la mare, ils ne peuvent plus se supporter ! Il faut dire que nous n'avons pas vraiment le temps ni l'énergie suffisante pour nous occuper d'un chat. Et puis, ça fait une bouche de plus à nourrir. Mais j'ai tellement pleuré qu'elle a finalement consenti à le garder. Et mine de rien, ça fait de la compagnie. J'ai même surpris ma sœur lui jeter quelques entrailles quand elle vide ses prises.

Un léger raclement m'apprends que Katniss a trouvé mon cadeau. Ce n'est qu'un petit fromage de ma chèvre, Lady et quelques feuilles de basilic mais je tenais à les lui offrir le jour de la Moisson avant qu'elle ne parte chasser. C'est interdit ici. Tout est interdit. Le district Douze est le plus pauvre et le plus misérable de tout Panem. Chaque jour, Katniss par chasser avec Gale, c'est elle qui nous maintient en vie. Depuis la mort de Papa et la fermeture de la pharmacie familiale, seuls les produits de sa chasse et la vente du fromage de Lady nous font gagner un peu d'argent pour nous nourrir. Il faut dire que la viande fraîche est rare par ici. Très peu de gens possèdent des armes et osent s'aventurer au-delà de la clôture qui entoure le district Douze.

Je me libère doucement de l'étreinte de ma mère et descends préparer un maigre petit déjeuner : un quignon de pain rassi et nos deux dernières tranches de viande séchée. C'est la fin de nos réserves. Katniss à intérêt à faire une bonne chasse. Mais je ne suis pas inquiète, je sais que Gale l'aidera.

J'aime bien Gale, il nous aide beaucoup non seulement pour la chasse mais aussi pour la vente. Il est un très bon négociateur. Avec lui mes fromages se vendent bien et à bon prix.

Ma mère se lève à son tour.

-Je vais te préparer des vêtements propres. Va te laver.

Sans bruit, je m'exécute. Aujourd'hui est un jour particulier. C'est la Moisson. Ici, à Panem les lois sont strictes. Douze districts luttent pour survivre. Le Un est le meilleur endroit pour vivre après le Capitole, la ville où siège le gouvernement. Douze districts. Tous le monde a oublié le district Treize.

Avant il y en avait treize. Mais une révolte à éclaté et le Treize a été rasé. Depuis ce jour, chaque année, ont lieu les Hunger Games, un jeu télévisé barbare où vingt-quatre jeunes âgés de douze à dix-huit ans luttent à mort. Le gagnant est couvert de richesse et rentre chez lui plein de gloire. Les corps des autres sont renvoyés dans leur district. Le Capitole oblige la population de Panem à regarder soit disant pour se souvenir de la douleur dans laquelle le pays a été plongé durant la révolte. Les deux « tributs » sont tirés au sort dans chaque district le jour de la Moisson. Un garçon, une fille. J'ai douze ans, cette année mon nom est inscrit au tirage pour la première fois. Katniss en a seize, son nom devrait être inscrit cinq fois. Mais il lui est arrivé de prendre des _tesserae_. Un tessera est une quantité de blé et d'huile suffisamment importante pour faire vivre une personne pendant un an. Chaque tessera correspond à une inscription supplémentaire. Elle en a pris quinze pour nous permettre de survivre. Cette année son nom est inscrit vingt fois. J'ai peur. Pour moi, mais surtout pour elle.

J'enfile la robe que ma mère m'a préparée. Elle est magnifique. D'habitude nous avons des habits miteux, et nous ne nous changeons pas tous les jours. Mais pour la Moisson, on doit être présentables. Je tresse mes cheveux pour essayait de les dompter. Deux nattes qui me tombent jusqu'à la taille. Atterrée, je contemple mon reflet dans ce qu'il reste d'un grand miroir. Les joues creuses, la peau tirée... Je me demande à quoi j'aurais ressemblée si j'étais née au Capitole. Katniss le critiquait souvent avant. Avant la mort de papa. Maintenant elle se tait. Elle sait que ça terrorise maman.

Je suis prête à y aller quand Katniss entre dans la pièce, un écureuil sous le bras. Sans un mot, elle le dépose sur la table et va se préparer à son tour. Quand elle ressort de la petite pièce qui nous sert de salle de bain, elle rayonne. Elle porte la même robe que maman quand elle se rendait à la Moisson et comme sa mère avant elle. Dans trois ans, quand Katniss aura passé l'âge d'éligibilité, ce sera à moi de la porter.

-Comme tu es belle, je murmure. J'aimerais être comme toi.

Surprise elle se retourne.

-Oh non Prim ! C'est moi qui voudrais te ressembler plus.

Elle vient vers moi et me prends dans ses bras. Malgré moi, je ne peux contrôler les tremblements de mon corps. J'ai tellement peur qu'elle soit arrachée à moi... Lentement, elle se lève, me prend la main et m'entraîne vers la sortie.

Je tremble. Sur le chemin qui mène à la place centrale, je m'accroche de toutes mes forces à la main de ma sœur. Nous nous dirigeons vers les stands d'inscriptions. On est obligé de venir sinon, c'est la prison, il faut vraiment être à l'article de la mort pour ne pas participer à la moisson.

Sur la place, les Pacificateurs sont déjà installés à de longues tables blanches. Devant eux, quatorze files d'ados attendent patiemment leur tour. Une file par âge et par sexe. Tous attendent d'être enregistrés. Ils paraissent calmes mais la nervosité se lit sur tous les visages. Certains parlent entre eux, essayent de rire, de se changer les idées. D'autres ne disent rien, se contentent de fixer l'horizon devant eux, s'efforçant d'oublier que cette année, ce sera peut-être leur tour… Les plus jeunes pleurent. Même les garçons. Je vais pleureur moi aussi je le sais.

Katniss m'entraine dans la file des filles de douze ans.

-Il faut s'inscrire maintenant Prim, me chuchote-t-elle avant de partir rejoindre les filles de seize ans.

Sans un mot, j'avance vers la table. Un Pacificateur me prends la main, pique mon doigt et inscrit mon empreinte sur un formulaire devant lui. Rien de mieux pour faire bonne impression. Une fois mon nom inscrit, je me dirige vers le box des filles de douze ans. Aucune d'elles n'est vraiment inquiète, sauf moi. Je cherche du regard les filles de seize ans. Je vois ma sœur. Elle me sourit et me fais un signe de la main. Je lui rends son sourire mais je vois bien qu'elle est aussi effrayée que moi. Sauf qu'elle ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde.

Devant moi, se dresse l'estrade. Des fauteuils y sont installés, juste à côté des deux grandes boules en verre contenant les noms des candidats. Une boule pour les garçons, une boule pour les filles. Sur vingt bouts de papiers est inscrit le nom de ma sœur. Les parents des jeunes adolescents sont tous rassemblés au fond de la place, se serrant les uns contre les autres, essayant tant bien que mal de se rassurer. À l'avant, les rares personnes qui n'ont rien à perdre commencent à prendre des paris. C'est un moyen comme un autre de gagner quelques pièces. On pari sur tout. L'âge des tributs, leur réaction à l'annonce de leur noms, celle de leurs proches...

Le clocher sonne deux heures. Mon cœur se serre. La Moisson doit commencer. Le maire se lève, d'une démarche hésitante, il s'avance et commence sont discours habituel. Il retrace l'histoire de Panem, rappelle à tous comment un pays, autrefois appelé États-Unis, a réussi à se relever pour devenir la patrie aimante et protectrice d'aujourd'hui. Son discours achevé,le maire énonce la liste des gagnants du district Douze. Depuis le début des Hunger Games, il n'y en a eu que deux. Un seul d'entre eux est toujours en vie . Il s'appelle Haymitch Abernathy. Il monte sur l'estrade à son tour d'une démarche pesante et mal assurée. Il a bu. Encore. Depuis qu'il est rentré des Jeux, Haymitch a fini par sombrer dans l'alcool. Il fait quelques pas hésitants avant de trébucher et de passer par dessus le bord de l'estrade. Une clameur commence à s'élever. Et dire que ce moment sera rediffusé dans tout Panem...J'ai envie de rire, comme les autres. Mais je suis trop stressé. Alors je reste là, droite comme un i attendant que la cérémonie reprenne son cours.

La responsable des tributs du district Douze, Effie Trinket, monte sur l'estrade à son tour, esquivant de justesse Haymitch qui, à présent, vomi tripes et boyaux. Elle est le cliché même des femmes du Capitole : visage d'un blanc de craie -tellement blanc qu'à côté les cygnes paraissaient ternes- des cheveux tout aussi blancs ponctués de mèches à mi-chemin entre le violet et le fuchsia, une robe et des talons de la même couleur –ainsi que son maquillage. Elle est tellement assortie avec elle-même qu'on aurait pu la confondre avec une fleur. Si elle avait été belle.

-Bienvenue ! Bienvenue à tous et à toutes ! piaille-t-elle d'une affreuse voix haut-perchée empreinte du ridicule accent du Capitole. Avant de choisir les heureux jeunes gens qui auront l'honneur de représenter le district Douze au soixante-quatorzième Hunger Games, je voudrais vous souhaiter bonne chance à tous. Puisse le sort vous être favorable !

Elle marque la fin de son discours par un des sourires les plus faux qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Je grimace. Je la hais. Elle me dégoûte encore plus qu'un champignon vénéneux. Elle s'obstine à essayer de faire gagner le district Douze dans l'espoir d'être promue dans un meilleur district l'année suivante. Elle se fiche royalement de nous et ce n'est un secret pour personne.

-Comme d'habitude, reprend-elle avec son insupportable accent, les dames d'abord.

Elle s'approche à petits pas pressés de la grande sphère en verre où attendent les centaines de petits bouts de papiers. Sur l'un deux est écrit le nom du nouveau Tributs féminin du district Douze. A cet instant de la cérémonie, tout le monde retiens son souffle. Bizarrement, le premier sentiment ressenti par l'ensemble des personnes présentes, une fois les tributs désignés, n'est pas le soulagement mais la compassion. Personne ne veut se retrouver à la place des familles des tributs.

Effie plonge sa main dans la sphère, ses longs ongles -moi j'appelle ça des griffes- tournent lentement, remuant les étiquettes, faisant durer le suspense. Un sourire s'étale sur ses lèvres –un vrai cette fois- lorsqu'elle plonge sa main et la ressort, un papier froissé à l'intérieur de son poing. Impatiente comme un enfant le matin de Noël, elle court presque au micro pour annoncer le nom de « l'heureuse élue ». Prenant une grande inspiration, elle annonce d'une voix claire et retentissante :

-Hum, hum… Primrose Everdeen.


	2. Chapter 2

Je déglutis. Comme si le temps s'arrêtait. Je ne sais pas s'il vous est déjà arrivé de faire une chute libre mais c'est a peu près la sensation que je ressens. Une chute. Mon cœur n'a plus de point d'attache, il tombe. Lentement, comme engourdie et sans vraiment savoir ce que je fait, je me dirige vers l'estrade. J'aperçois le visage de Katniss. Le désarroi et le désespoir. Voilà ce que j'y lis. Celui de ma mère, en revanche, est totalement impassible. Comme si ça ne lui faisait rien que sa fille soit sélectionnée pour participer à un massacre.

-Allez ma chère. Viens me rejoindre.

J'entends à peine la voix d'Effie. Elle me paraît lointaine, plate. Elle me tend une main que je ne saisis pas. Je grimpe les marches sans m'en rendre compte. Mes jambes ne m'obéissent plus. Alors que mon cerveau leur hurle « Non ! Arrêtez ! N'y allez pas, arrêtez vous tout de suite ! Arrêtez d'avancer », je me retrouve à côté d'Effie. Sont visage est radieux. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. D'ailleurs je ne comprends plus rien. Qu'est ce que je fais là ? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas en bas avec les autres filles de douze ans à regarder la malheureuse jeune fille grimper sur cette estrade ?

Et puis, je réalise.

Je sais pourquoi. Par ce que cette année, les rôles sont inversés. C'est moi la malheureuse jeune fille qui grimpe sur l'estrade. J'entends une voix au loin

-Applaudissons bien fort le premier tribut du district Douze !

Silence.

Soudain, quelqu'un hurle mon nom. Elle est affreusement loin de moi, pourtant j'entends sa voix beaucoup plus clairement que celle d'Effie. Son nom se forme silencieusement sur mes lèvres. Non, je ne peux me contenter de chuchoter. Je hurle à mon tour.

-Katniss ! Non ! Aide-moi Katniss !

Les larmes coulent maintenant à flots sur mon visage mais aussi sur celui de ma sœur. Elle court à travers la place alors que je dévale l'escalier de bois. Effie m'attrape le poignet. Je me dégage brutalement, la forçant à lâcher prise. Les Pacificateurs essayent de barrer le chemin à Katniss, mais elle est plus rapide qu'eux. Beaucoup plus rapide. Elle me tend les bras et je m'y jette avec une force que je ne me connaissais pas. Entre deux sanglots, je l'entends me rassurer, me chuchoter que c'est une erreur que tout va s'arranger. Et sur le coup, j'y crois. Je crois tout ce qu'elle me raconte, je ne demande qu'à rester là, blottie dans ses bras. Je me dit que les Pacificateurs se sont attendrit devant la scène que nous donnons et qu'ils vont me laisser savourer cet instant tranquillement. C'est fou comme l'espoir peut faire des miracles ! Mais encore une fois, je suis arrachée à ma sœur. On me soulève de terre, on me ramène sur l'estrade de force, on m'assoit sur une chaise, entourée de deux Pacificateurs, une main posée sur chacune de mes épaules.

Pareil pour Katniss, à l'autre bout de la place.

-Hum, hum… Je suis désolée pour cette interruption…disons puérile, piaille Effie dans son micro, nous allons maintenant tirer au sort le jeune homme qui accompagnera cette…gamine dans l'arène.

Intérieurement, je souris. Si je dois mourir, je vais tout faire pour lui pourrir la vie. Je croyais que rien ne pourrais m'arriver de pire, que j'avais déjà tout perdue sur cette place. Mais non…

Elle s'approche à grand pas de la sphère des garçons, elle y fourre rageusement sa main et reviens au micro sans faire autant de cérémonies que pour les filles.

-Le deuxième tribut du district Douze est…Gale Hawthorne !

Gale ! Une bouffée d'espoir remonte en moi. Si Gale participe aux Hunger Games avec moi, alors j'ai peut-être une chance d'avoir une mort rapide et douce. Il gravit les marches à sont tour et viens se positionner à côté de moi.

-Voilà, voilà, roucoule Effie. Oh ! C'est merveilleux ! Vous êtes trop mignons tous les deux !

Je me renfrogne. Sa mauvaise humeur lui a passé.

L'hymne de Panem retentit, comme à son habitude à la fin de la Moisson et nous nous levons tous, une main posée sur la cœur, comme on nous l'a toujours appris. En ce moment même, dans les douze districts de Panem, chacun célèbre les Hunger Games à sa façon. Dans les districts Un, Deux et Quatre, les tributs doivent festoyer en fêtant leur « victoire ». Dans le reste du pays, les districts sont en deuil. D'habitude je suis en train de pleurer même si je ne connaît aucun des deux tributs du Douze. Mais je pleure sans savoir vraiment pourquoi. Cette année aussi je pleure mais pas pour les mêmes raison. Je sais que c'est la dernière fois que je vois mon district.

Lorsque l'hymne se termine enfin, Effie nous entraîne Gale et moi à l'intérieur de l'hôtel de ville où l'on nous envoie chacun dans une salle différente. On frappe délicatement à la porte et je vois le visage de ma mère apparaître par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Katniss n'est pas là. Elle est avec Gale, je le sais. Je fais un mouvement pour aller serrer Maman dans mes bras mais elle m'ignore et va s'asseoir dans le coin opposé au mien. De tous les événements traumatisants de la journée, c'est sûrement celui qui m'a le plus blessé. Je me rassoie, la tête basse quand Katniss entre brutalement dans le petit salon. Avec Gale, elle n'a pas pleuré, je le lis sur son visage mais là, à peine a-t-elle posé les yeux sur moi qu'elle éclate en sanglot. C'est rare. Je dirais même que ce n'est pas arrivé depuis la disparition de Papa il y a cinq ans. Je me laisse aller contre elle et elle fait ce qu'elle a toujours fait. Elle joue le rôle de la mère. Puis enfin, elle se redresse me tiens à bout de bras et plonge ses beaux yeux gris dans les miens.

- Prim, écoute. Le principal c'est de trouver de quoi te nourrir. Trouve également un abri et fais équipe avec Gale et surtout, ne t'inquiète pas.

Son visage est à nouveau déformé par la douleur.

- Et surtout ne t'inquiète pas Prim, ajoute-t-elle en pleurant, ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien se passer.

Laissant là ses piètres recommandations, elle se lève d'un bond, et fonce à grand pas sur Maman. Elle s'arrête à peine quelques centimètres d'elle et prend son élan. J'entends la main de ma sœur claquer sur sa joue plus que je ne la voie. Les paupières fermement serrées, je m'interdis de regarder. Mais je ne peux ignorer la scène qui se déroule devant moi et suis bien obligée de l'observer. Katniss ne pleure plus désormais. Après la tristesse, c'est la colère qu'elle laisse sortir. Elle hurle à ma mère que sans elle, rien de tous cela ne serait arrivé. Elle sait bien que ce n'est pas vrai et moi aussi je le sais. Papa est mort à la mine et ce n'est la faute de personne si nous ne mangeons pas tous les jours. A part celle du Capitole.

Je crois que si je n'avais pas été là, ma sœur ne se serait pas battue. Elle n'aurait pas risqué sa vie tous les jours en braconnant à l'extérieur de la clôture. Sans moi, elle se serait laissée mourir de faim. Et maintenant, elle va me perdre et je vais la perdre. À jamais.

Alertés par le bruit, une horde de Pacificateurs fait irruption dans la pièce. Je sens des bras m'entourer la taille et me soulever. Je hurle mais je n'essaie pas de me débattre. Au contraire, Katniss, elle, lutte pour pouvoir continuer à incendier Maman. Elle se tortille comme une anguille mais un Pacificateur arrive par derrière et l'assomme d'un coup de matraque. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour, des sueurs froides dégoulinent dans ma nuque et mon dos. Jamais personne n'avait frappé ma sœur. Ils traînent son corps inconscient loin hors de la pièce, me laissant la abasourdie et désespérée. Ils m'ont volé mes derniers instants avec ma famille.

Et moi, je reste là, assise dans cette pièce, à attendre sagement qu'on me conduise à l'abattoir. J'entends des pas dans le couloir. Rapidement, je jette un petit coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Je veux emporter avec moi un souvenir de l'endroit où j'ai grandi. Mais contre toute attente, ce n'est pas Effie qui pousse la porte du salon. C'est Leah, une camarade de classe. Tout doucement, elle s'approche de moi et me prends la main. Elle aussi a pleuré. Nous sommes devenues très proches depuis que son père et le mien ont été tués par le même coup de Grisou. Elle a perdu sa mère l'hiver suivant. Très peu de gens survivent à la fièvre au district Douze.

- Je suis tellement désolée Prim, chuchote-t-elle. S'il y avait quelque chose que je puisse faire, tu peux être sûre que je le ferai.

- Je sais Leah, je lui réponds, je le sais. Mais il n'y a rien à faire. Prends bien soin de toi et reste forte. J'espère seulement que ce ne sera pas toi l'année prochaine. Ni aucune autre année.

- Prim...

Non. Je ne peux plus supporter ces adieux trop pénibles. Je me contente de serrer mon amie dans mes bras et de lui murmurer :

- Ça va aller, va t'en maintenant.

Elle plante un baiser humide sur ma joue et s'enfuit en courant. Elle n'aurait pas dû venir. J'aurais préféré rester seule avec mes pensées morbides plutôt que de faire souffrir une personne de plus.

Du coin de l'œil, je remarque un semblant d'agitation à l'extérieur. Les Pacificateurs forment une haie d'honneur à la porte de l'hôtel de ville, les armes pointées sur la foule pour être sûr que personne ne tentera rien. Une année, au district Huit, une mère désespérée s'était jetée sur sa fille au moment où elle sortait et l'avait poignardée afin qu'elle ne souffre pas dans l'arène. Effie viens me chercher, accompagnée de Gale. C'est l'heure. En sortant, la lumière de jour m'assaillit. Je survole la foule du regard, dans un fol espoir d'apercevoir ma sœur. Mais je ne vois que Maman. Elle aussi m'a vu. Peu être est-ce une hallucination de ma part -ou un désir profond peut-être- mais il me semble qu'elle articules quelques mots à mon intention. Peut-être un « je t'aime ». Le premier et aussi le dernier. Je luis souris avant de me laisser entraîner dans la voiture. Je n'y suis jamais montée, je n'en avait même jamais vue auparavant. Tout y est tellement luxueux. Le velours à mes pieds me semble presque irréel, la soie des siège est si douce sous mes doigts. On se croirait en plein rêve. Puis la réalité me rattrape violemment. Effie entre à son tour et lance de sa voix de crécelle :

- Mon Dieu ! L'état de cette voiture est vraiment lamentable, je n'est jamais vu de taudis pareil !

Je me blottis contre Gale. Ses bras m'entourent, me rassurent. Je lève vers lui un visage fatigué. Son regard est déterminé, ses traits tirés par la concentration. Pour lui les Jeux ont déjà commencés.


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou à tous ! j'espère que ce troisième chapitre vous plaira :) N'oubliez pas de me laisser une review positive ou négative, toutes les critiques sont bonnes à prendre en compte ;) Sur ce bonne lecture à tous.**

Le trajet jusqu'à la gare se fait dans le silence le plus total. Excepté bien sûr le pépiement d'Effie qui nous embrume l'esprit avec ses « vous serait traités comme des rois » ou encore « vous ne faites que passer mais vous allez adorer ». Et malheureusement, elle semble bien partie pour nous traiter comme des ignorant jusqu'au Capitole. Elle ne s'arrête que quand Gale eut menacé de l'étrangler après qu'elle lui ait expliqué comment se servir d'une fourchette.

Elle nous envoie chacun dans nos compartiments respectifs afin que nous nous préparions pour le déjeuner. Je pénètre dans une petite chambre avec dressing intégré. Une grande armoire se dresse devant moi.

- Va-y, sers toi, me lance Effie avant de sortir en claquant la porte.

Après m'être assurée que que je suis bel et bien seule, je m'approche timidement vers le géant de bois. Je tends la main vers un premier tiroir. Des dizaines et des dizaines de chaussures de toutes les tailles et de toutes les formes s'étalent sous mes yeux. Au district Douze, autant d'abondance ne nous est pas permis. On ne se change même pas tous les jours. En seulement dix minutes, l'armoire est vidée et son contenu entassé sur le lit. Tellement d'étoffes aux couleurs chatoyantes... Je ne sais plus où donner de la tête. Il ne me reste qu'une penderie à explorer. Je me dirige vers elle et l'ouvre d'un geste brusque. Elle est quasiment vide. Une seule robe y est suspendue, d'une couleur bleue bien trop délavée par rapport à toute les autres merveilles à ma disposition. Trop lentement à mon goût, je la sors de sa prison car il est bien évident que cela fait un moment que personne ne l'a portée. Cette robe, ce n'est pas la première fois que je la vois. Je l'ai même vu il y à quelques heures à peine. C'est la robe que Katniss portait à la Moisson. La même que celle que ma mère portait pour la même occasion et celle que j'aurais dû porter à mon tour après les dix-huit ans de ma sœur. Même devant un détail aussi futile, je sens mon cœur se serrer dans ma poitrine.

Sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, je me déshabille, l'enfile sans même prendre un bain et refourgue tous les autres vêtements en vrac à la place. J'entends Effie qui nous cris de venir à table. Avant de la rejoindre, je jette un coup d'œil dans le miroir au mur. Il y a toujours quelque chose qui cloche dans le reflet qu'il me renvoie. Je n'ai pas besoin de chercher bien longtemps. Mes cheveux. Je porte encore ces deux longues tresses bien rangée le long de mon dos. D'un seul geste, j'arrache les élastiques qui les retiennent et les laisse éclater. Et pour rajouter un peu plus d'agressivité, je les brosse et secoue la tête dans tous les sens puis balance mes chaussures. On dirait une petite sauvageonne. Je n'ai plus l'intention de me laisser faire. Passées les premières heures d'angoisse, je suis maintenant bien déterminée à me battre. Oubliée la petite fille pleurnicharde dépassé par les événements.

Cette technique a pourtant bien réussie à un tribut du district Sept il y a quelques années. Johanna Mason. Elle s'était fait passée pour faible afin que les autres concurrents l'ignore et focalisent leur attention sur des adversaires plus combatifs et difficiles à abattre. Ils se sont vite rendu compte (un peu trop tard tout de même) qu'elle pouvait tuer sans aucun scrupule. C'est une des rares années où ce n'est pas un tribut du Un, du Deux ou du Quatre qui a gagné. On les appelle les tributs de carrière. Ils s'entraînent toute leur vie -même si le règlement l'interdit- afin de pouvoir couvrir leur district d'honneur en gagnant les Hunger Games. Puis ils espèrent être choisis le jour de la Moisson.

Lorsque j'apparais dans le wagon-restaurant, Effie écarquille de grands yeux surpris. Je reste de marbre. Si mon apparence fait réagir Effie, elle fera sûrement réagir les sponsors. Gale quand à lui, à gardé ses vêtements d'origine. Il me dévisage de la tête au pied. Il semble étonné de voir que je n'en ai pas fait autant. Mais lorsqu'il reconnaît la robe, ses yeux s'adoucissent et je les vois briller de larmes difficilement contenues. Je lui adresse un sourire timide. À lui, je peux.

Le déjeuner que nous prenons à tout d'un festin pour moi. Même dans mes rêves les plus fous je n'aurai osé imaginé de telles denrées. Ragoût de mouton, omelettes, sauté de porc... Tellement de nom et de saveurs inconnus ! Je me sers d'abord un grand bol de soupe et empoigne ma cuillère. Alors que je vais tremper mes lèvres dans ce délicieux breuvage, je suspend mon geste. Le regard perçant d'Effie est fixé sur moi. Lentement, je repose mes couverts et bois directement au bol en produisant d'affreux bruits de succion. Les lèvres trempées de soupe qui dégouline sous mon menton, je relève la tête, ravie. Effie n'a pas bougé. Mais maintenant, elle est écœurée. Je finis mon repas en mangeant avec les doigts et en m'essuyant sur la nappe. Que dirais Katniss si elle me voyait agir ainsi ? Elle qui m'oblige toujours à aller me nettoyer avant de passer à table ! Mais je ne crois pas qu'elle y verrait quelque chose de négatif. Après tout, j'insulte le savoir-vivre du Capitole. Si cette séquence était retransmise, je suis sûre qu'elle rirait en me voyant.

Cet après-midi, nous rencontrons notre mentor, celui qui nous guidera tout au long des préparatifs et qui sera chargé de nous trouver des sponsors. Nous l'attendons dans le wagon-salon. Enfin, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années nous y rejoint. Haymitch Abernathy, seul vainqueur du district Douze encore en vie. Il a gagné la deuxième édition des Jeux de l'Expiation. Tous les vingt-cinq ans, les juges organisent une édition encore plus terrible des Hunger Games. Il n'y en a eu que deux et la troisième se tiendra l'année prochaine. Je ne serais pas là pourvoir quelle horreur ça sera. Lors de la première Expiation les districts avaient été contraint d'élire eux-mêmes les tributs par un vote et lors de la seconde, deux filles et deux garçons ont été sélectionné par district. Deux fois plus d'ennemis. Et pourtant, Haymitch a fait gagner le district Douze. Je me suis toujours demandée comment il s'y était pris.

Sans même nous accorder un regard, il traverse le wagon et va se servir un grand verre d'un liquide clair. De l'alcool je suppose. Enfin, il prend place sur le fauteuil installé en face de nous et lance :

-Félicitations.

Gale arque un sourcil.

-Pardon ?

- Je vous félicite.

-Vous n'êtes pas là pour nous convaincre de l'infime honneur que nous avons d'être ici mais pour nous donner des conseils de survie.

Haymitch pose son verre et se penche en avant.

-Oh ! Mais c'est qu'on a du cran dites moi. Même si je doute que vos adversaires mourront seulement en entendant vos insultes.

Puis il laisse Gale pour s'intéresser à moi.

-Si ton ami est plutôt bien bâti, en revanche, je ne sais pas ce que je vais pouvoir faire de toi. Comment tu t'appelles ?

Je le toise d'un regard noir.

-Primrose, je réponds. Mais on m'appelle Prim.

-On ? C'est la folle qui a essayé de t'empêcher de monter sur l'estrade qui t'a affublé de ce surnom ? Ta sœur, je me trompe ?

Je me lève, lentement, sans agressivité apparente. Mais lorsque j'ouvre la bouche, ma voix est beaucoup plus grave et menaçante qu'à l'ordinaire.

-N'insultez plus jamais ma sœur, je gronde.

Cela a pour seul effet de provoquer son hilarité.

-Arrête de te donner un genre chérie, réplique-t-il en descendant son verre. Eh bien ! Puisque je ne suis pas avec des gens de très grande considération à mon égard, je propose d 'aller finir ma bouteille dans mon compartiment.

Et il tourne les talons.

Je reste impassible. Du moins, à l'extérieur. Mais au fond de moi, la peur que je m'étais efforcée de dissimuler rejaillit. Je comprend bien vite que ma carapace de petite sauvage ne tiendra pas longtemps. Je ne suis pas comme Katniss, je ne suis pas faite pour me battre pour survivre.

Alors que je ressasse mais sombres pensées, en pensant à ma mort prochaine, je m'aperçois que Gale me fixe. Son regard est à la fois tendre et désolé. Lorsque mes yeux accrochent les siens, je n'ai plus qu'une envie : aller me réfugier dans ses bras et le laisser me consoler, comme il le faisait durant les longues soirées d'orage chez nous, au district Douze. Mais je ne peux pas. Je dois rester ferme en apparence si je veux essayer de séduire les sponsors. Alors je hausse les épaules et retourne dans mon compartiment. Je m'écroule sur mon lit et m'endors presque aussitôt.

Un grand bruit me réveille brusquement. Alerte, je saute sur mes pieds, prête à me cacher sous le lit. Mais ce n'est qu'Effie qui entre pleine d'entrain en lançant un de ces fameux « c'est une grande, grande journée ». je me détends et rougis aussitôt, honteuse de ma réaction. Et dire que je m'apprête à aller dans l'arène...

Gale est déjà debout, assis en face d'Haymitch à la grande table en acajou. Tous les deux parlent à voix basse. Je m'approche furtivement, essayant de surprendre leur conversation. Mais je n'est pas fait un mètre qu'Haymitch me surprend.

-Si j'étais toi, je me jetterai sur ce délicieux petit-déjeuner, lance-t-il en me tournant le dos.

Je prends note : être plus discrète quand je me déplace. Je m'avance à contre cœur et rétorque.

-Mais vous n'êtes pas moi.

Un sourire étire ses lèvres.

-Mais comme tu viens quand même manger, je dirais que nous nous ressemblons étrangement dans certains de nos choix.

Fier de sa tirade il me dévisage, une expression naïve sur le visage, guettant une quelconque réaction de ma part. Irritée, je me contente de pincer les lèvres et de m'attabler à mon tour.

-Donc, reprend Haymitch, j'étais en train de dire à ton ami que si vous espérez rester en vie plus que quelques heures, la première chose à faire en arrivant dans l'arène est de trouver de l'eau potable.

Je doute. Je ne sais plus vraiment quoi penser d'Haymitch. Alors que hier il m'avait paru si agressif, il se trouve qu'aujourd'hui, il est aux petits soins. À chaque fois que Gale ou moi posons une question, il s'empresse de répondre en étoffant chacun de ses récits sur son passé de mentor de quelques conseils bien adaptés. Je remarque également qu'il n'a pas but ce matin...

Alors, pour entrer moi aussi dans la danse, je lance :

-Et comment faire pour en trouver ?

-Ah ! Pour cela, tout dépend du décor dans lequel ils vous jetteront. Si c'est un paysage froid, rien de plus facile : vous n'aurez qu'à faire fondre la glace entre vos doigts. Pour les montagnes où la plaine, ça se corse. Il vous faudra trouver des ruisseaux voire une rivière. Vous en trouverez, c'est certain, le public est déçu quand les tributs meurent de faim, de froid ou de maladies plutôt qu'avec une flèche dans le cœur. Le but par contre, est d'en trouver _avant_ les autres.

Le mot flèche résonne dans ma tête. Si seulement Katniss m'avait appris à m'en servir, juste au cas où... Les armes, la violence c'est mon point faible. Au district Douze, j'aidais souvent Maman à soigner les blessés de la mine ou les malades qu'on nous amenait. Parfois, certains corps n'était plus que des vulgaires tas de chair, la peau lacérée par les éclats d'une explosion rocheuse et pourtant, avec ma mère, nous arrivions à l'impossible. Nous redonnions un semblant de vie à ces personnes et de l'espoir à leurs proches. Mais parfois, nous échouions. La mère de Leah est morte dans ma cuisine. Alors que sa maladie commençait peu à peu à faiblir, elle a eu une sacrée poussée de fièvre. Le temps qu'on nous l'amène, il était trop tard. Maman a tout tenté pour la réanimer, en vain. De la violence j'en ai vu, mais je n'en ai jamais fait. Je suis l'opposé totale de ma sœur. À chaque fois qu'une famille en pleurs arrivait chez nous, transportant ce qu'il restait d'un proche, elle prenait ses affaires et allait se réfugier dans la forêt. Courir pour oublier. Oublier tout. Ce monde insensible et cruel. Et pourtant, elle tuait pour survivre, c'est elle qui vidait ses proies.

C'est à cela qu'il faudra que je m'exerce à l'entraînement. Tuer. Détruire.

Je suis, une fois de plus, perdue dans mes pensées quand Gale m'effleure l'épaule.

-Regarde, chuchote-t-il avant de se lever, le Capitole.

Il crache presque le dernier mot mais je perçois quand même une pointe d'admiration dans sa voix. Je m'approche de la fenêtre. Une incroyable foule nous attend à la gare. Nous ne sommes au Capitole que depuis quelques secondes et déjà cette atmosphère me répugne. Sous nos yeux, s'étalent les êtres humains les plus étranges qu'il m'est été donné de voir. Partout les femmes portent des vêtements extravagants aux couleurs chaudes et les hommes arborent des cheveux teints, parfois de couleurs différentes. À ma gauche, j'aperçois trois jeunes femmes. Elles doivent avoir vingt-cinq ans, peut-être moins. Elle sont toutes trois vêtue de la même façon, une robe bustier à froufrous à mi-chemin entre l'orangé et le jaune canari remontée jusqu'aux genoux, leurs longs cheveux noirs hérissés sur leurs crâne et de faux cils effroyablement longs. De là où je suis, je pourrais croire qu'elles sont identiques. Mais, alors que je plisse les yeux, je remarque leur peau. Elle a l'air...bizarre. Comme si quelque chose la rendait superficielle, irréelle. J'essaie de me concentrer sur ce qui me donne cette impression quand soudain, je comprends. Leur peau n'est pas de la même couleur. L'une d'entre elle est parfaitement normale alors que les deux autres sont teintées d'un rose pétard et d'un bleu profond. Persuadée d'avoir mal regardé, je me penche légèrement. Non, je n'ai pas rêvé. Je m'aperçois bientôt que rares sont les personnes qui n'ont pas adopté cette "mode"

Je ne connais aucune de ces personnes mais je sais qu'elles sont là pour nous, pour avoir un petit aperçu des nouveaux tributs avant la diffusion de la cérémonie d'ouverture. Dégoûtée, je me détourne de ma fenêtre.

Haymitch observe ma réaction. Il prend Gale par le bras et s'approche de moi.

-C'est là que tout commence, nous chuchote-t-il. C'est maintenant qu'il faut se lancer. Les Jeux ne commencent pas dans l'arène, il commenceront au moment où vous descendraient de ce train mais ça, je pense que vous le savait déjà. La chose la plus importante à retenir dans les prochains jours est la suivante : votre meilleure chance de survie n'est pas votre carrure, votre endurance ou votre habilité à décapiter vos adversaires. Votre chance, c'est les sponsors.

-Les sponsors ? répète Gale.

-Les sponsors. Quand vous serez livrés à vous-même, il n'y aura personne pour vous tendre une perche ou entendre vos appel à l'aide. Il ne vaut mieux pas que quelqu'un vous entende, ça serait signer votre arrêt de mort. Les seuls qui peuvent intervenir à n'importe quel moment pour vous offrir une aide extérieure sont les sponsors. À partir de maintenant, c'est mon deuxième boulot. Vous dénicher de bons sponsors. Mais je n'y arriverai pas si vous ne m'aidez pas. Il faut que vous paraissiez plus attirants que les autres.

Il pointe Gale du doigt.

-Toi. Avec ta gueule d'ange, tu pourrais faire fondre n'importe quelle nana. Exploite ce talent. Débrouille toi pour être séduisant en toute circonstance. assène-t-il avant de se tourner vers moi. Quant à toi, j'ai pu voir deux facettes de ta personnalité et j'ai bien aimé comment tu a essayé de paraître forte alors que ton monde s'écroulait et je sais aussi que, au fond, ton petit cœur est tendre. Et bien cette tendresse, tu vas devoir la refouler. L'enfouir au plus profond de toi, l'oublier. Mais elle ne doit jamais disparaître complètement, elle doit rester présente pour te rappeler qui tu es réellement. Ce sera peut-être la seule chose à laquelle tu pourra te raccrocher dans quelques jours.

Le visage fermé, j'acquiesce. Je sens que les prochains jours vont être plus qu'éprouvant.

Le train s'arrête et Effie commence à s'affoler. Elle regarde mes cheveux en bataille d'un air désespéré et tente vainement d'y faire glisser ses doigts. Son comportement m'exaspère. Si j'ai peut-être revu mon jugement sur Haymitch, ce n'est nullement le cas pour elle.

Le wagon est pris d'un petit soubresaut avant que le train ne s'immobilise. Décidant de mettre les conseils d'Haymitch en application, je profite de ce petit déséquilibre pour m'étaler sur la table en renversant confitures et boissons colorés, tachant au passage la robe de Katniss. Ça me fait mal de devoir gâcher une robe qui représente tant pour moi mais le jeu en vaut la chandelle. Je me relève péniblement et fais face à Effie. Elle me dévisage de la tête aux pieds les yeux remplis de larmes. L'une d'elles roule silencieusement sur sa joue et viens mourir sur son menton. La pauvre femme est paralysée de honte. Je sais que c'est ce que je devrais ressentir moi aussi mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de jubiler.

N'attendant pas que quiconque fasse un commentaire, je me dirige vers la porte où une bonne partie des Pacificateurs qui nous accompagnait nous attend. Les portes s'ouvrent et je sens Haymitch qui me glisse :

-Bien joué, chérie.

Malgré moi, je ne peut retenir un sourire. Mais lorsque la lumière du soleil inonde mon visage et que l'air frais entre enfin dans mes poumons, je retrouve mon masque d'insensibilité. Lentement, je descends les marches, cramponnée au bras de Gale. La foule qui scandait nos noms quelques secondes plus tôt s'est tut. Tous les regards sont braqués sur moi. C'est comme si Gale, Haymitch et tous les autres avaient disparus. Le temps semble figé.

Dans le silence le plus total, notre cortège rejoint les quartiers réservés au tributs, me coupant de la vue du monde. Je sens tous les espoirs accumulés au cours des dernières heures s'envoler avec mes forces. Je n'ai parcouru que quelque mètres exposée à la population est je me sens déjà éreintée. Comment suis-je sensée survivre si le simple fait de marcher m'ôte toute mon énergie ? Je sens des bras puissants me soulever du sol et une douleur fulgurante me traverse le bras gauche. Mon corps d'abord arqué par la douleur s'affaisse et je m'écroule en hurlant.

** Voilà, voilà. À bientôt pour le prochain chapitre 4 qui devrais arriver assez rapidement puisque je suis en train d'écrire le cinquième (juste quelques trucs à arranger).**

**Gros bisous à tous ! 3 :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut les gens ! :) voilà le quatrième chapitre de ma fiction, avec cette fois ci un peu plus d'action (et un événement bouleversant !). Le rating est susceptible de changer une fois les tributs dans l'arène (violence). Voilà, j'espère que vous apprécierez :)**

Quand je me réveille, je suis allongée sur une table froide. Une équipe de préparation s'affaire autour de moi. Je sens de doigts masser mon cuir chevelu et de la mousse me couler sur le visage. Je ferme les yeux et essais de détendre mes muscles endoloris. Quand je les rouvre, j'aperçois des ombres qui dansent dans la lumière.

-Qui êtes-vous ? parviens-je à articuler.

Personne ne fait attention à moi.

-S'il vous plaît, je répète plus fort, qui êtes vous ?

Ce coup-ci, une jeune femme semble m'avoir entendu. Sa cheveux sont joliment teintés d'un bleu nuit profond. D'étranges tatouages dorées lui enserre les tempes et une bonne partie du front Doucement, elle s'approche de moi et me caresse tendrement les cheveux.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, me murmure-t-elle, je suis Venia. Je vais faire en sorte de te rendre le plus joli possible pour la cérémonie d'ouverture. Nous ne faisons pas grand chose, c'est Connorqui s'occupera de toi. Mais dis-moi, comment se fait-il que tu sois aussi maigre ?

Mes yeux s'attardent sur ses hanches parfaites. Évidemment, ils n'ont pas ce genre de problèmes par ici. Je me demande si je dois lui dire la vérité, lui avouer qu'à des centaines de kilomètres de là, dans le plus minables des districts, la population se bat chaque jours pour avoir un petit croûton à se mettre sous la dent ? Ou bien dois-je inventer une histoire pour ne pas attirer l'attention ni dégrader la belle image de Panem ? Allez, réfléchis ! Qu'aurais fait Haymitch ? Je décide de faire un mélange des deux. La regardant dans les yeux et affichant un petit sourire triste, je lui chuchote.

-Je suis malade. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'appétit et la nourriture me fait mal. Mais de là où je viens, c'est très courant. Pour nous, vous paraissez tous si gros !

Une petite femme grassouillette à la peau vert pomme s'approche à petit pas.

-Et tu la laisse dire ça ? Venia, tu me déçois beaucoup.

-Du calme Octavia. Cette petite vient d'un milieu tellement défavorisé... répond cette dernière.

Les deux femmes m'enduisent alors d'une crème tellement pâteuse qu'elles doivent malaxer ma peau dans tous les sens afin de l'étaler. Les picotements dus à mon épilation intensive disparaissent petit à petit. Bizarrement, je me sens bien. Je voudrais tellement pouvoir rester là allongée, me vider la tête, bavarder avec mes préparatrices, oublier la dure réalité qui m'attend hors de ces murs. Si seulement les tributs avaient le droit d'être accompagnés de leurs proches...

Un dénommé Flavius nous rejoint. Ses anglaises orange fluo jure affreusement avec ses lèvres couleur lilas. Je ne savais pas que les hommes se maquillaient ! Mais j'ai appris que l'ordre des choses était plus que bouleversés par ici... IL se campe devant moi et me plante deux baisers humides sur les joues.

-Je suis ravi de te rencontrer, Prostence, articule-t-il avec beaucoup de difficulté.

-Primrose, je le corrige.

-Primrose évidement ! se reprend-il avec une fausse indignation.

Je remarque que de tous mes préparateurs, c'est le seul qui porte autant l'accent du Capitole. Les autres doivent venir du Un ou du Deux. Après une dernière petite retouche aux boutons d'acné qui, depuis quelques mois, commençait à poindre sur mon visage, toute l'équipe me souhaite bonne chance et m'envoie voir Connor. Je me sens un peu triste de devoir quitter la seule forme de gentillesse que j'ai pu voir jusqu'à présent. Même si leur ego est beaucoup plus important à leurs yeux que mon sort, j'apprécie leur excentricité.

Je me dirige vers une grande porte en bois massif de l'autre côté de la pièce quand je me rends compte que je suis complètement nue. Je balaie la pièce du regard, désormais seule. Nulle part, je ne trouve de quoi me couvrir. Et puis, étant donné que je ne vais pas tarder à être charcutée, je me demande même pourquoi je me préoccupe d'une chose aussi insignifiante que la pudeur. Je m'assois dans un coin, serre mes genoux contre ma poitrine et y enfouis la tête. Les larmes roulent de nouveau sur mes joues mais silencieusement, cette fois. Ce ne sont pas des larmes de tristesse, de regrets ou de douleur. Non. Ces larmes, c'est ma façon de faire le vide. D'évacuer le stress accumulé tout au long des derniers jours. Quand je relève la tête, je n'ai pas à écarter le rideau blond tombé devant mes yeux. Mes cheveux se séparent d'eux-mêmes de chaque côté de mon crâne. Étonnée, je me lève et m'approche du mur, recouvert par une plaque de verre. Je me demande comment ils osent confronter un tribut à une telle structure. Je pourrais pourtant briser le verre et me servir des éclats comme d'une arme. En approchant ma figure assez près de la surface polie, je distingue peu à peu les traits de mon visage. Et lorsque je secoue la tête de droite à gauche, je ne sens aucun poids ni aucun frottement rêche. Lentement, je lève une main tremblante à ma tête et la pose sur ce qui avait été mes longs cheveux. Coupés au carré, ils n'avaient plus rien de la longue et épaisse chevelure que j'avais hérité de ma mère. Cela me faisait paraître plus âgée, plus mûre aussi. Je ne ressemblait plus à la fillette qui avait perdu tous ses moyens le jour de la Moisson. Et puis, ce serait bien plus pratique dans l'arène.

La porte s'ouvrit violemment et un homme d'une petite trentaine d'années fit irruption dans la pièce. Il est plutôt bien bâti et, comme quasiment tous les habitants du Capitole, sa peau miroite de jolis reflets, d'un vert d'eau tirant sur le bleu par moments. Je trouve que ces couleurs lui vont plutôt bien, elles font ressortir le bleu presque gris de ses iris qui contraste agréablement avec ses cheveux bruns. Il se campe devant moi et me détaille de la tête aux pieds, affichant un sourire niais sur son magnifique visage. Alors qu'il se rapproche de moi, je réussi à déchiffrer le charabia incompréhensible qu'il marmonne depuis son entrée dans la pièce.

-Douze...pourquoi...pas mérité...regardez moi cette épave...

Outrée, je lui décoche un regard noir. Enfin, il se plante devant moi et me tends une main luisante de sueur. Je la serre prudemment.

-Je suis Connor, commence-t-il, nouveau styliste du district Douze.

C'est à mon tour de le dévisager. Nouveau ?

-Il me semble vous avoir déjà vu pourtant...

-Ça, je n'en doute pas petite, s 'exclame-t-il en partant dans un rire guttural. Je m'occupais du district Un jusqu'à l'année dernière.

Alors là, je tombe des nues. Que diable a bien pu faire cet homme pour mériter de passer du Un au Douze ? Surprenant mon regard perdu, il m'adresse un faible sourire.

-C'est le Six qui a gagné l'année dernière, se justifie-t-il, depuis le temps que ce n'était pas arrivé... Il m'ont fichu à la porte dès que le dernier tribut du Un a été tué.

« Bien fait », je pense.

-Alors comme ça tu n'as que douze ans ? questionne-t-il, plus pour engager la conversation que pour savoir réellement. Je me dit que tous ces douze tu sais, douze ans, district Douze... on peut peut-être faire quelque chose pour la cérémonie d'ouverture.

-Mais, et le thème alors ? je m'étonne.

Chaque tribut doit être habillé en rapport avec la principale activité économique de son district d'origine. Luxe pour le Un, maçonnerie pour le Deux, industrie forestière pour le Sept ou encore pêche pour le Quatre. L'industrie du Douze est la mine de charbon. Tous les ans depuis le début des jeux, les costumes qu'attribuent les stylistes à leurs tributs sont d'une mocheté repoussante. Une fois, il avaient étaient contraints de défiler nus couvert d'une poudre noire censée représenter la poussière de charbon. Je me demande ce qu'ils ont bien pu inventer cette année.

-Le thème ma chère, répliqua-t-il, ce n'est jamais qu'un choix imposé. Nous pouvons tout de même y insuffler un peu d'originalité.  
Et il me gratifia de nouveau de son sourire idiot. Je sens qu'on ne va pas être amis tous les deux et s'il continue à me prendre pour une une fillette de trois ans, je crois que je n'aurais pas à me forcer pour paraître agressive. Mais n'ayant aucune nouvelle instruction d'Haymitch, je décide d'entrer dans son jeu et feins l'enthousiasme.

-Je te propose de venir déjeuner avec moi afin que l'on puisse discuter de ton apparition publique de ce soir, enchaîne Connor.

J'entends la foule qui gronde. La tension est palpable, les spectateurs excités. Soudain, le vacarme explose : les premiers chars sont entrés sur la piste. Je sens mon cœur qui se serre. Même si je sais que ma vie se finira dans quelques jours, la présence des sponsors me remplit d'espoir. Un espoir vain. Et je déteste ça. Le 7, le 8, le 9, les chars s'égrènent un par un, bientôt se sera notre tour. Je lève les yeux vers Gale. Le visage tiré par la concentration, il est plus beau que jamais. Son torse musclé volontairement dévêtu par nos stylistes semble briller sous la douce lumière du soleil. Remarquant que je l'observe, il détourne lentement son regard vers moi. Je tente un pâle sourire pour essayer de me justifier mais mes yeux n'expriment que de la tristesse. Il me serre contre lui et m'embrasse sur le front.

Puis il me relâche. Et c'est tout. Rien d'autre. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me parle du District Douze. Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Je VOULAIS qu'il me parle du District Douze. Puis notre char se met doucement en route, interrompant le fil de mes pensées. Je fixe mon regard devant moi, le plus loin possible, et essaie de prendre une pose naturelle. Ma main se pose sur le bord du char, en attente.

Lorsque nous nous engageons sur la piste, je sens le vent s'engouffrer dans la multitude de volants de ma robe. Je la vois se déplier dans mon dos, gonflant jusqu'à m'isoler du reste du monde. Un large sourire s'étale sur mon visage : cet effet n'était absolument pas prévu et Connor doit s'en arracher les cheveux !

L'hymne touchant à sa fin, nous nous retrouvons sur la grande place du Capitole. Devant nous se dresse l'immense palais du président Snow. Snow est un homme manipulateur et avide de pouvoir. Je sais que son lieu de résidence n'est pas un palais mais ce mot m'a toujours impressionné. Tout comme l'homme qui l'habite.

Lentement, il se lève et entame son discours :

-Chers tributs, je vous souhaite la bienvenue. Bienvenue au Capitole mes enfants ! Les prochain jours seront peut-être les derniers pour vous alors profitez-en bien. Tous ici, saluons votre courage.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit alors. Les milliers de spectateurs vulgairement amassés dans les tribunes se lèvent comme un seul homme, frappant des pieds et des mains et hurlant à s'en arracher la voix. Je me sens prise d'une affreuse nausée.

Soudain, un cri puissant se démarque des autres. Mais ce n'est pas un cri de joie. C'est un cri de tristesse. Mes yeux scrutent la foule, essayant de repérer la personne qui a hurlé. Quelque chose dans sa voix m'a bouleversée. Et soudain je la vois. Elle se tient droite comme un i, au milieu de la tribune ouest. C'est une toute jeune femme, elle ne doit même pas avoir vingt ans. Elle est immobile, le regard rivé sur un des chars nous précédent. De là où je suis, je ne peux pas affirmer lequel avec certitude. Peut-être le 8 ou le 9. Personne ne semble faire attention à elle, comme si le seul but de tout cela était que moi et moi seule la remarque. Je la vois passer sa main entre les plis de sa robe et en ressortir un objet aussi long que fin. Alors je comprends. J'ai envie d'applaudir, de l'encourager, de lui hurler mon soutien mais je n'en fais rien. Son bras gauche se tend alors que sa main gauche bande l'arc. Je sens une cascade de larmes dévaler mais joues. Oh mon Dieu, elle ressemble tellement à Katniss !

La main de la femme s'ouvre d'un coup, libérant le trait mortel. Un bref cri retentit, bientôt suivi par le bruit mat d'un corps qui s'affale. La tribut du district 8 ouvre de grands yeux écarquillés alors que sont camarade chute du char et rend son dernier soupir, une flèche plantée droit dans le cœur. Contrairement aux milliers de personne présentes, je suis heureuse. Plus heureuse que je ne l'ai été durant se qui me semble être des années. Au moins, ce garçon n'aura pas à se battre ni à souffrir pour le simple plaisir des gens du Capitole.

Mais je suis bien la seule à réagir ainsi. À peine le corps du garçon a-t-il touché le sol que des dizaines de Pacificateurs se ruent sur la tribune ouest. Je jette un regard affolé à la meurtrière et malgré moi, un cri s'échappe de mes lèvres pourtant bien fermées.

-Cours ! Sauve toi ! je lui hurle.

Mais elle ne m'entend pas. Du moins, elle ne réagit pas. Elle jette son arc sur la piste, dans un dernier acte de rébellion avant que les Pacificateurs ne l'empoigne et la traîne devant Snow, la forçant à s'agenouiller. Le président ne fais même pas l'effort de prononcer le moindre mots. Il se contente de la toiser d'un regard empli à la fois de haine et de fierté. Puis, d'un infime mouvement de la tête, il scelle le sort de la jeune femme. Une pluie de taser s'abat sur la malheureuse et son dernier cri n'a rien à voir avec celui poussé avant l'assassinat. Cette fois-ci c'est la douleur qu'elle exprime dans son dernier souffle. Et cette douleur, je la sens vibrer en moi.

** Tadaaaaaaaa ! Le début des Jeux se rapproche, la tension est à son comble...**

**Suite dans les jours à venir ;) N'oubliez pas de laissez une review ;)**

**Bye bye et bonne journée à tous**


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou ! Voilà le cinquième chapitre (un peu court, je l'admets) **

**j'espère que vous aimerez et n'hésitez surtout pas à donner votre avis ;)**

Je desserre mes doigts toujours crispés sur le rebord du char et descends toute tremblante, encore ébranlée par les événements. Gale, lui, ne fait pas d'états d'âme. Il sort de la salle à grande enjambés, sans même un regard pour Haymitch. Ni pour moi, je suis bien obligé de le constater. Je m'apprête à l'imiter mais je n'ai pas cette force là. Haymitch doit percevoir mon hésitation. D'un bref signe de la tête, il m'invite à le suivre.

-Que va-t-il se passer ? je demande en le rejoignant.

Mon mentor sort une flasque et la porte à ses lèvres. Il ne me réponds qu'après y avoir bu une grosse gorgée.

-Ce qu'il faut remettre en question n'est pas ce qu'il va se passer mais ce qu'il s'est passé, annonça-t-il, apparemment fier de sa tirade. Une telle scène ne s'était jamais produite depuis les tout premiers Hunger Games. Oh, il y a bien eu des enlèvements, des tentatives d'empoisonnement... les suicides étaient même à la mode, une fois que les gens eurent réellement pris conscience de cette abomination. Mais il n'y a jamais eu d'assassinat durant la parade. Je pense que ces _sales chiens_ du gouvernement vont devoir revoir leur problème. Des Jeux avec des enfants apeurés ça oui, mais des Jeux avec seulement vingt-trois participants, il n'en est pas question !

Je sens une bouffée d'espoir rejaillir au fond de moi. Espoir. Encore ce foutu espoir.

Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de demander :

-Et si ils annulaient les Jeux ?

-Ah ! Tu es bien innocente, gamine. Ça leur crèverait le cœur de faire une chose pareille. Ce serait reconnaître que le peuple a une quelconque influence sur eux et ça, ça c'est pire que tout, chérie. Non, ils trouveront un vingt-quatrième tribut. La question est où et quand.

J'acquiesce en silence, une soudaine lassitude s'emparant de moi. Haymitch m'entraîne à sa suite sans que je puisse protester et me conduis dans notre luxueux appartement. Depuis tout ce que j'ai connu depuis mon élection à la Moisson, c'est ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une maison. Éblouie, je tente tant bien que mal de repérer un objet qui me soit familier. Il y a bien ce tableau qui me rappelle les forêts du Douze ou encore cet écureuil empaillé. Je décide finalement de choisir l'écureuil. À travers lui c'est le souvenir de Katniss ramenant le fruit de sa chasse mais également celui de Buttercup qui se ramène à moi. Les larmes jaillissent de mes yeux et dévalent mes joues en torrents incontrôlables. Je me rue vers ma chambre et me laisse tomber sur le lit moelleux, agitée de spasmes. Je reste ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'Effie vienne me chercher pour le dîner.

Avant de quitter la chambre, je jette un rapide coup d'œil au reflet que me renvoie le grand miroir aux bordures dorées placé à gauche de la porte. Je porte toujours la robe noire sensée représenter « la noirceur et la profondeur du charbon » d'après Connor. Elle n'a rien d'exceptionnel cette robe, trop large pour moi, le grand décolleté ridiculisant totalement ma poitrine plate et bien trop longue pour que je puisse marcher sans craindre de m'étaler. Je soupçonne mon styliste de m'avoir refourgué une robe déjà portée pour la même occasion par un tribut plus âgé que moi.

Si la robe est intacte, mon visage, lui, n'a rien d'attirant. Quelques mèches rebelles s'échappent de la lourde coiffure que je me trimballe depuis le début de la journée-j'avais pourtant bien précisé à l'équipe qu'une natte suffirait-et mon maquillage est lui aussi fichu. Mes yeux sont rouges et gonflés d'avoir tant pleurés et de larges traces noire me barrent les joues de part en part. Je plonge les deux mains dans une bassine d'eau fraîche laissée à ma disposition et tente de cacher les traces de fatigue du mieux que je peux avant de me rendre dans la grande salle à manger.

En m'asseyant à table, je ne touche pas à mon assiette, me contentant d'observer les autres convives. Gale est installé à l'opposé de la table. Un simple coup d'œil à Haymitch me confirme qu'il ne s'est pas montré de la journée. Personne ne parle exceptées Effie et mes deux préparatrices, Venia et Octavia. Elles discutent mode, complimentant telle ou telle bague ou au contraire, insultant leur créateur. Leur pépiement incessants se prolongent jusqu'à ce qu'Effie se souvienne de notre présence et lance :

-Et cet horrible meurtre ! J'en ai eu des frissons toute la journée.

C'est la phrase de trop, celle qui fait exploser la bombe à retardement fichée dans le cœur de Gale.

Il se lève d'un bond, renversant sa chaise au passage, ce qui arrache un petit cri à Effie.

-Horrible, crache-t-il. En quoi ce meurtre est-il horrible ? Je trouve au contraire que c'est le plus bel acte d'amour qui m'est été donné de voir depuis que mon nom est sorti de cette foutue boule.

Sa voix tremble d'une rage trop longtemps contenue. Maintenant qu'il a commencé, je sais qu'il ne s'arrêtera pas avant d'avoir fini. Puis il tournera les talons et sortira en claquant la porte.

-Vous ne comprenez donc pas, reprit-il, qu'elle n'a pas tué ce garçon mais qu'elle l'a sauvé ! Si elle était encore en vie, j'irai me jeter à ses pieds en la suppliant de m'épouser. Parce que ça, vous voyez, ça c'est le vrai courage. Pas le soi-disant courage qu'on voit dans l'arène. Tuer une personne qu'on aime afin de lui épargner la douleur n'a rien à voir avec tuer un inconnu avant que ce ne soit lui qui vous tue. C'est ce courage là qui nous différencie de vous. Nous pensons à nos proches avant nous-même. Et c'est également pour cette raison que je suis fier d'être ici tout en sachant que j'ai épargné cette horreur à un autre garçon de mon district.

Sur ce, il quitte la pièce sans même un regard vers Haymitch, prouvant ainsi que son discours était destiné à Effie et à personne d'autre.

Le silence tombe durant quelques secondes puis le bruit d'une porte qui se referme violemment parviens jusqu'à nous. Je soupire. Il a exactement le même caractère que Katniss.

Je me tourne et retourne dans mon lit sans parvenir à m'endormir. Demain commence l'entraînement, ces trois jours éprouvants durant lesquels les tributs ont la possibilité-ou plutôt l'obligation-de développer leur force, leur habilité au combat ou encore des techniques de survie telles que la reconnaissance de plantes comestibles ou la confection de pièges. J'essaie en vain de trouver une position un tant soit peu confortable mais quoi que je fasse, l'image de la meurtrière anonyme inonde mon esprit. Cette femme sera le symbole des soixante-quatorzième Hunger Games. Et peux être même de tous les Jeux à venir.

** Bon ben c'est tout pour le moment. Arrivée du chapitre 6 (normalement) avant le fin de la semaine. Bonne soirée à tous !**


End file.
